


Romans 14:10

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [41]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Matt doesn't have time or energy for mystic ninja dragon bullshit, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Mind Control, Past Rape/Non-con, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Jessica is Matt's favorite Defender





	1. Chapter 1

Matt thinks Jessica may be her favorite Defender.

It’s not that he doesn’t like the other, he does, it’s just. Well.

Danny is _weird_.

He’s nice, sure, and more excited than a puppy after a sugar overdose, and he keeps talking and talking about ninjas and dragons and mystic cities and strange, magical things right out of some kind of Kung Fu movie.

(Matt has to deal with child abuse and hate crimes and human trafficking and police brutality and gentrification and moral dilemmas. He doesn’t have the time or energy for weird mystic ninja dragon bullshit.)

There’s Luke, too. Luke is awesome! He’s big, and strong, and calm, and he has a nice speech mannerism.

But Luke also appears to be _well-adjusted_ , to have his life put together. Matt doesn’t know how to deal with that.

(Claire is Matt’s friend, and well-adjusted, and has her life put together, but Matt didn’t exactly befriend her. She found him in her dumpster, and he kept coming back on her fire escape like a stray cat.)

Jessica is easier. She’s a mess, and rude, and she faces everyday in her day work the same grisly side of humanity he does. It’s easy to banter with her. They’re… _alike._

(A part of him wants to talk about it with her. About Father and Kilgrave, about being manipulated, and used, about being forced to smear blood on their hands, about not owning themselves and doing the bidding of evil men. But he hasn’t known her long enough, doesn’t know how to broach the subject, or even if it would be welcome.)

(A part of him thinks it’s an insult to compare them. He was coerced, and she was mind controlled. She didn’t had the small victories he had, the tiny ways to get herself back, the refusal to kill and the prayers in her head and the poems in Spanish at night. She didn’t even own her own _thoughts_ , and how does he _dare_ compare Father’s games to that?) 

(An ugly, disgusting part of him is _jealous_ of her, jealous that she never had to take a part in her own torture, she never had to _choose_ between torturing Trish herself and hearing her scream as she suffers worse, Kilgrave didn’t let her enough freedom of mind for her to be a part of her own unmaking.)

(They’re alike, but not the same.)

Matt squashes these thoughts away, and knocks on Jessica’s door with an apple pie. He hopes she’ll let him in. 

(They’re not the same, but they’re alike.)


	2. Chapter 2

Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life!


End file.
